Santa Spanks
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Day three of the 12 days. this actually has 2 stories in it. The first is a continuation/ one shot of my Ncis/White Collar Domestic discipline story. The second is a fun silly Supernatural story. Spanking in both as a warning. Merry Christmas.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: None, again I wrote this one really fast too.  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Santa Spanks Fandom: NCIS/White Collar crossover and then a Supernatural one too.  
Main Characters/Parings Gibbs/ Tony, Peter/ Neal and Santa(Bobby)/ Multiple victims  
Type of Spanking: Discipline for first- Work and fun for second.  
Implement(s): Santa Belt for first Wooden spoon, paddle others mentioned. Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. NCIS and White Collar team up and a case. Neal and Tony disobey orders. Supernatural: Jody needs help on a case that only Bobby can do. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2907 for both stories.  
Notes & Warnings: consensual spanking by partner in DD relationship/ Consensual spanking for work and threatened spanking of Adults by Uncle.

Okay, I had two ideas for this one and I couldn't choose so, I decided to do them both. One is serious and one is silly. Get some hot cocoa, relax and read about how Santa Spanks!

**Story 1: NCIS/WHITE COLLAR crossover-**

"Listen Leon, I have a good friend that's FBI white collar division, art crimes specialty. Could you try and authorize a joint task force? I know the four of us can catch this guy." Gibbs explained to his boss.

"I'll see what I can do. Are you talking about Peter and Neal?"

"Yeah."

"Call him up and see if he's willing."

Later that day Leon walked out of his office and looked down at the bullpen and said,

"Gibbs it's a go."

Gibbs nodded at Leon and looked at Tony and said,

"Tony, you're with me."

"On you're six boss." Tony said and when they got into the elevator to head to their car he added,

"And what a lovely six it is too."

Gibbs cuffed him upside the head then said,

"I work out daily to keep it looking so good."

Which caused Tony to laugh and blush at the same time. Gibbs looked at him and laughed. He reached over and pulled him in for a long kiss, then stepped off of the elevator. Tony was breathless but quickly recovered and followed him.

"So, where are we going Leroy? I thought we didn't have a case besides the gallery robbery."

"We don't and we're going home." He answered as they got in the car and started driving.

"In the middle of the day? How come we can do that when you want to but not when I want?"

"Stop pouting or I'll give you something to pout about when we get there."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"Well, you can consider my last statement a promise."

"Fine."

"One."

"Aw come on Gibbs. All I said was fine."

"Oh okay the I guess I didn't mean that."

"Really?"

"Yep, I meant two."

Tony desperately wanted to keep arguing but knew better. Whatever was up had shortened Gibbs' fuze so he wasn't going to push it. They got home and walked in the door. Tony in front this time. Gibbs walked in, shut the door, and swatted Tony hard once and said,

"That's a warning. Behave."

"Yes sir. Sorry Leroy, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Go make sure Peter and Neal's room is ready for them. The four of us have this case. Their flight arrives in an hour so hurry."

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to work with Peter and Neal."

"Well, you're going to get your chance so hurry up we leave in 30. Room, shower and leave."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm going to order in. That way we can discuss the case while we eat. We don't want to lose this guy."

"Sounds good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neal and Tony are giggling. They try not to and are getting glared at by Gibbs and Peter but they just can't help it.

"Dinozzo, do either of you two want to enlighten the rest of the room as to what you find so funny?" an angry Leon Vance asks.

That sobered them up quickly. An angry director is no fun for Tony's backside he knows from experience. Neal understands too so he straightens up too.

"Sorry director. Its just that the thought of Gibbs and Peter dressed as Santa's is kind of funny to us." Tony answered.

" Sorry sir. We'll be more professional." Neal added.

They got a double,

"You'd better."

That proved to stop the giggles all together and Gibbs, Peter, and Vance had to stifle the grins this time.

The four of them walked out of the director's office and went to set their plan into action. They were going to go to the gallery. Peter and Gibbs were Santa's joining the Santa School, while Tony and Neal staked out the place. They were under strict orders to observe and report only as Neal didn't have a gun. But that isn't what happened.

Tony and Neal were walking around when Neal noticed and old acquaintance of his there, Curtis Hagen AKA 'The Dutchman'. He quickly told Tony. They tried to get word to Gibbs and Peter but they didn't have their phones with them. Santa had no pockets and it was hard enough to conceal their weapons. So, Neal and Tony quickly devised a plan and set it into motion. Neal was going to confront him, then they were going to lead him into a trap and catch him. Tony would be the protection as he had the gun.

The plan worked, in the end but getting there had been the hard part. Once Curtis realized he was being set up, he grabbed Neal and held him at gun point. Peter and Gibbs heard shots and came running. They both paled when they saw Neal's life was in danger and Tony desperately trying to reason with the man to release Neal. Finally Hagen agreed to take what he came for in exchange for Neal. The only thing he didn't count on was two angry Santa's grabbing him the second he crossed the threshold where they were hiding. Neal and Tony, who were looking quite proud of themselves. As soon as they were sure Neal and Tony were okay, Gibbs yelled,

"Station now. Go do your reports."

They did as they were told, still oblivious to their trouble. Tony just thought it was Gibbs' normal after case actions. Peter and Gibbs stayed behind finished up at the scene. Hagen was picked up and transported away. They were still in their Santa suits when they got back to the station. They got off the elevator and Gibbs hollered,

"Neal, Tony with us."

"On your six." Tony answered for them both.

They weren't sure what was up but followed then to the interrogation rooms. Tony and Neal looked at each other and shrugged. Gibbs and Peter walked in the room moved the chairs and sat. Tony was feeling really feisty and still on the high of catching the bad guy. So he lustfully looked at Gibbs and said,

"Looking good their Santas."

Neal agreed and said,

"The sexiest Santas I've ever seen."

Gibbs decided to play along and asked,

"So have you boys been naughty?"

"Yes sir," Tony said.

"Really naughty." Neal added.

"Well," Peter understanding where Gibbs was headed asked, "What should we do about that?"

"I guess we deserve to be spanked." Neal playfully said as he got closer to Peter.

"Okay but you have to ask nicely." Gibbs said removing his Santa belt, as Peter followed suit.

"Spank me, Santa." Both boys whispered in their lover's ears.

"Lose the pant and boxer and get over my knee." Each man whispered back.

Both boys eagerly complied and both were equally as shocked when they felt the sting of Santa's belt on their back sides repeatedly.

"What were your orders?" Gibbs barked never missing a lick

"Ow, OW. Observe only." Tony cried.

"Is that what you did?" Peter bellowed keeping perfect rhythm with Gibbs.

"No sir, OW Peter, we went after Hagen." Neal whimpered.

"Who decided to use Neal as bait?" Gibbs asked giving a few extra hard licks.

"Mine sir. Please... M"sorry. Ow"

"Why?" Peter asked him.

"Ouch, I had the gun Peter. Stop please stop..."

"Was it wise to be the Guinea pig Neal?"

"Ow No Sir, I'm sorry ouch stop please stop."

"I'm not willing to lose you and if it takes putting you over my knee to keep you safe then I will."

"Yes sir. Ow Peter Please. M'sorry. It hurts."

"I know Neal. It's supposed to."

"Ow Gibbs. Stop please. M'sorry. The belt is big. Hurts more."

"Just a few more. We're almost done." Gibbs said as he and Peter tip the boys forward.

Gibbs and Peter give Tony and Neal ten licks to their sit spots and thighs and put their Santa belts down to comfort their partners. After about ten minutes, the boys calm down enough to pull up their pants and sit on their partner's laps to be cuddled.

"M'sorry Leroy and M'sorry Peter." Tony said after about ten more minutes.

"Me too." Neal added.

"You boys ready to head back to our place?"

"Yes sir." they both answer.

Gibbs kissed Tony then whispered something into his ear and even though he didn't like what Gibbs said, he agreed with him.

"Neal, why don't I show you where the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up." Gibbs said as he helped Tony to his feet.

Peter kissed Neal, helped him up and shooed him out the door. Tony walked over to Peter with his head down. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes and said,

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put Neal in any danger. I hope you know that."

"I do know that Tony."

"I was told to accept any punishment you wanted to give me for putting Neal in danger."

"Come here Tony." Peter said as he stood up.

Tony did as ordered and was shocked to be pulled into a hug.

"Neal wasn't the only one I was worried about you know."

"I know. Thank you."

Peter pulled out of the hug, sat in the chair and directed Tony over his knee. He then gave him ten swats with just enough force for Tony to yelp a little. Then he helped him up and they walked towards their partners together. They piled into the car and headed home where their Santa's tucked them in tight.

The End

**Story Two: Supernatural: (Sam-18 - Dean-22)**

"NO!"

"Uncle Bobby you're the only one of the three of us that can do it!" Sam reasoned.

"I don't care. There is no way in hell you are going to get me into a Santa suit. NO NO NO"

"Bobby Singer, you are the stubbornest old coot I've ever met. There is a Ghost or something supernatural killing people and I need your help to stop it!" Sheriff Jody Mills yelled.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed as he grabbed the suit. "Me dressed in a stupid Santa suit going to a spanking/strip bar. What the hell?" He was ranting and raving all the way to his room.

"Boys, you had better not make fun of him until this thing is dead. Because I swear if he takes off that suit off and doesn't do this job, I'll take a belt to your backsides do you understand me?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and while she'd never threatened them before, She looked dead serious to them so they quickly agreed to be on their best behavior.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said.

"But as soon as it's dead he's fair game right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned. But don't be surprised when he threatens you with his spoon."

"Alright," Bobby said as he walked into the room, "Let's get this over with so I can take this damn thing off."

"You got your props?" Sammy asked.

"Yes you idjit. I got what I need." Bobby yelled. "If you're not careful, you'll be my first victim Dean."

"Whoa, wait what did I do?"

"I see you chuckling over there. Keep it up and you'll be my damn elf and put on some damn tights."

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Dean tried to look ashamed.

Sammy busted out laughing,

"Dean in tights. Please Uncle Bobby make him do it!"

"I'll make you wear them. And you can be the jolly green giant."

They started yelling and arguing.

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Uncle Bobby," they both echoed.

"Let's get this show on the road."

They drove to a spank club/strip joint on the outskirts of town, Spanky's Chick-N-Strip. Santa was going to be a part of the show. The last three Santas were killed after their acts and they needed to find out why.

"Uncle Bobby, I think Sammy should stay outside. He's too young."

"I'm eighteen asshole. I can legally go in."

"Knock it off boys."

They continued to bicker back and forth. Bobby didn't say a word he just pulled over to the side of the road. The boys both knew too well what that meant so they instantly shut up. They were thinking we're 18 and 22 for goodness sake. He wouldn't really spank us would he?

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"No more. This is your last warning. If I so much as get one speck of trouble out of either of you the rest of the night, I'm going to take my spoon to both of you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear," "Yes sir."

"Good, now we're on a job I need you both so shut up and get ready to work!"

Bobby got back on the road and headed to the bar. On stage there was a giant throne decorated to be Santa's chair. Bobby really hated this but they needed to find out what was killing Santa.

Bobby got on stage, Sammy, Dean and Jody sat in the audience. The lights dimmed, Bobby said,

"HO HO HO, Merry Christmas" as he walked up and sat in his chair. All the strippers were lined up and the first one climbed on his lap and he said,

"Hello there, have you been a naughty girl?"

"Yes, I've been very naughty."

"Ho ho ho, Santa knows how to deal with naughty girls. Do you know how?"

"Yes, will you Spank Me Santa?"

"Santa can do that! Go under the tree and get a gift and open it.

She opened her present and it was a paddle. She handed it to Santa and did her striptease. When she was down to her thong Bobby said,

"Okay, time for your spanking, bring your naughty self over here."

Bobby took her over his knee and proceeded to spank her. He was told not to play around. Give real spankings so he did.

This went on until Rosy Bottoms, the third girl in line, opened her gift, a wooden spoon. The boys and Bobby all felt the chill in the air. The ghost was attached in some way to Rosy. While Bobby kept on with the act, Sam and Dean figured out it was her dead boyfriend. They found out where he was burried. Bobby kept up his act until Dean called to say they salted and burned the body. The cold spots went away, the EMF stopped going off so the case was closed.

They were thanked by the owner. They loaded back up in the car and headed back to Singer auto salvage. Dean and Sam were good all the way home in case Bobby's threats were still in place. When they got to Bobby's, Jody had to radio in so she walked to her cruiser. As soon as they got into the house, the boys let loose.

"Oh I've been naughty." Sammy teased.

"Spank me Santa." Dean laughed.

"You're wish is my command!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed the wooden spoon and started chasing them.

"Just kidding Uncle Bobby!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, not serious." Sammy added.

He chased them around the living room, whacking them whenever he got close.

"Ouchs and ows were heard."

"If you know what's good for your backsides, you'd grab some money and get out of my sight for a while. Go get us some food."

"The nearest place that's open is 45 minutes away." Dean yelled as he headed to the bathroom.

"Sounds good, I have a microwave. Get the Sheriff something too."

"Yes sir." Sammy said as he grabbed the money.

Dean was coming out of the bathroom and he looked back at Uncle Bobby and said,

"But Santa, spank me before I go!"

"You damn well better believe I will." Bobby yelled chasing Dean with his spoon.

"Oh shit Sammy start the car!" Dean yelled running down the steps.

Sam threw the Impala door open and started driving away. Dean jumped in and they sped out the drive. Bobby rounded the corner of the house, spoon in the air yelling,

"Santa will spank you alright."

He almost ran right into Jody. She looked up at him, smiled and said,

" I'll take you up on that offer, Santa." And got up on her toes and kissed him.

"The boys won't be back for a couple of hours. Santa knows how to take care of naughty girls."

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to his room. She squealed and said,

"I've been very naughty!"

"I plan on being naughty too!"

The End


End file.
